All I Want For Christmas Is You
by anayalovedisney
Summary: Once upon a christmas in district 12.
1. You Remembered

**Christmas fanfic inspired by Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. I wish I was Suzanne Collins, but I'm not so therefore I do not own these characters. Enjoy c:**

* * *

><p>I wake up before sun rise to my persistent alarm clock. I'm trying to wake up before Katniss this morning and surprise her before she goes hunting. I grab some clothes and slip them on quickly. I grab my jacket then walk stealthily down the stairs. Sneaking out of my house isn't that difficult considering my parents sleep like rocks and so do my brothers. I've gotten good at it, sense it's the only way I can see Katniss. My parents don't know that we're dating, but my brother's do. They both found out on accident and for them to keep the secret, I've agreed to take some shifts at the bakery for them. When I reach the front door, I look to both my left and right, then slide out the door unnoticed.<p>

The snow is absolutely beautiful, especially on Christmas Eve. I quietly enter our small shed where Logan, Alec, and I keep our sleds. I grab mine and run as fast as I can down to the seam. Good thing Prim is there waiting for me.

"Peeta!" She whisper yells giving me a hug. I pick her up and spin her around once before setting her down.

"What took you so long?" She says with a serious tone.

"Sorry I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. She's not awake yet is she?" I say out of breath.

Prim shakes her head.

"Well Let's get to work on your sister's surprise shall we?"

She nods quickly giving me a smile. I take her hand and we silently walk inside.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Everdeen was nice enough to let me come over and do this, so I tell Prim to thank her for me when she wakes up. For the past two weeks I've been "accidentally" leaving baking supplies here, with Prim's help of hiding it of course. She grabbed out all the supplies for me ahead of time, so we wouldn't waste any time.<p>

"What are we going to be making this morning?" She says excitedly.

"Pancakes" I whisper.

She tilts her head slightly in confusion.

"You'll see" I smile.

* * *

><p>I make Katniss a pancake in the shape of a heart, and flowers for Prim. I've been practicing for nights on end for this morning. I set aside a few circle shaped ones for Mrs. Everdeen.<p>

"Prim, Have you made any butter lately?"

She thinks for a second then runs to the fridge.

"Yes, Yes here!" She says handing me a small bowl that's cold to the touch.

I smile thank her, then place a small square of butter on Katniss and Prim's pancakes. I put some strawberries on the side for Katniss and black berries for Prim. Prim watched over my shoulder anxiously awaiting my signal.

I drizzle the pancakes in syrup and pour 2 glasses of milk.

"Tada!" I say moving to the side so Prim can take a look.

Her face lights up and she flings herself into my arms.

I hug her back and whisper, "Go get Katniss."

* * *

><p><strong>Prim's POV:<strong>

I follow Peeta's orders and run down the hall to get Katniss. I open her door and run to her side.

"Katniss, Katniss wake up!" I say shaking her.

"What, What is it Prim?" She says worried.

"I have a surprise for you!" I say beaming at her.

She smiles and shakes her head. She swings her feet onto the ground and gets out of bed.

"Okay now what Prim?"

"Close your eyes and don't peek!" I say giggling.

She nods and closes her eyes. I take her hand and lead her down the hall, occasionally looking back to make sure she isn't peeking.

"Prim what's that smell? What have you been up too?"

I just giggle and look at Peeta. I give him the thumbs up and he does it back to assure he's ready.

I let go of Katniss' hand and say "Open them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV:<strong>

I open my eyes and my hands immediately go to my mouth. I cannot believe what I am seeing. There are two plates on out table full of food. One filled with flower shaped pancakes and black berries, which I assume is Prim's. And one with heart shaped pancakes with strawberries and note next to it. In complete shock, I walk over to where I assume my plate is. Prim is giggling off to the side, but all my focus is on this note. When I open it up, It has the most beautiful handwriting you ever did see.

_Katniss,_

_Good Morning! I thought I should do something special for you since this is our first Christmas Eve together. I hope you have a lovely day and I'll see you soon. Happy six months._

_I love you,_

_Peeta M_

* * *

><p>I didn't realize I had stopped breathing until I started coughing and gasping for air.<p>

"oh my gosh" Is all I could manage to choke out. I took the note, folded it in fours and set it in my lap.

_No one's ever been this nice to me before. Oh no. Now I owe him. He's so perfect, I couldn't believe he remembered, because I didn't even realize..its been this long?_

I'm brought back from my thoughts to the sound of Prim's voice.

"So what do you think?" She asks eagerly.

I couldn't even form any words except for, "It's perfect."

* * *

><p>I finally manage to finish my breakfast. I know Gale is going to be angry that I'm late so I have to hurry. I jump up from the table and throw on my hunting clothes, braid my hair, and grab my boots, my father's jacket and head out the door, after telling Prim I'll be back later. I almost forget my note so I run back inside and slip it into my jacket pocket.<p>

By this time I'm usually dizzy with hunger, but wow this is new. All I can think about is… "Peeta?"

"In the flesh" He smiles, dimples and all.

"I just..I just.." I stutter and my face starts to burn.

He puts his arms around me and whispers, "I love you."

"I..I love you too." I say into his chest.

I swear I heard his heart skip a beat.

He kisses my head and takes my hands.

"I have one more surprise for you." He smiles, looking down into my eyes.

I'm an absolute goner when I look in those eyes of his. I gently shake my head to be brought back to reality. "Oh really?"

He nods his head and when I look to my left I see Prim's goat hooked up to a sled.

"Your chariot awaits Miss. Everdeen." He says leading me to the sled.

I'm in complete awe at all of this. He gently sets me down and I criss-cross my legs.

"Thanks Prim" I hear him say and she giggles.

He sits down behind me and puts his arms around me.

"Hold on tight" he whispers.

I snuggle against him and close my eyes.

We're soon moving at a steady pace and I swear I'm dreaming.

I finally manage to speak. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" He says confused.

"I have nothing to give you in return and now I owe you." I say softly.

"No, no it's okay, you owe me nothing" He says tightening his grip around me.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the boundaries of the district and Peeta helps me off the sled.<p>

"I promise you. I'll make this up to you." I say.

"Please.." and I silence him with a kiss. _I don't want to feel more guilty than I already do._

"I love you, see you tonight" And I'm already half way under the fence.

I've completely forgot about being silent and I run to me and Gale's spot. By the looks of it, Gale seems stiff and angry.

I take a deep breath and sit beside him. "uhh hey."

"So you were gunna blow me off the night before Christmas Katniss?"

"I just..I lost track of time..I'm sorry!"

"You knew I needed your help! Christmas Eve is always the toughest night for us! You know that!"

"I do..and.."

"What's…Why do you smell like that?" he asks.

"Oh I just, umm had some breakfast." I say looking down.

Gale stands up and is now looking down at me. "Seriously Katniss?"

"Gale I'm sorry..Can you please stop yelling at me?"

"Whatever, You can hunt by yourself this year. Oh wait, maybe your fancy little merchant boyfriend can buy you guys dinner this year." And like that he walks off.


	2. Colder Than Jack Frost

**Chapter twooooooo. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and Merry Christmas Eve Eve!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV:<strong>

I collect my feelings and stand up. I feel dizzy from all the thoughts bussing through my head.

_How could he say such things about Peeta? About me…and not even apologize?_

I shake the thoughts from my head and take out my feelings on every moving thing I see.

* * *

><p>When my game bag is full, I head over to the lake where my father taught me to swim. It's frozen right now, but the ice is just as good of a representation of my nostalgia as the ribbons of water usually are. It makes me feel better to remember all the fun times I had here.<p>

My thoughts always wander back to Peeta. I hate feeling like those other girls at school. I try to shake him out of my head, but it doesn't work. _I need to give him a gift._

I have an idea.

* * *

><p>I quickly slip under the fence and head to the Hob. I trade in some of my game and in return receive, some canned vegetables. On my way home, I pass my Gale's a chill goes down my spine. <em>I know he's watching me.<em> I pretend that he's not in the window and quicken my pace.

"Hey Prim" I say closing the door behind me.

"Where's Peeta?" She asks crossing her arms.

_Oh ya Peeta._

"I don't know, home I guess?"

"Well?" She says tapping her foot.

"Prim I'm..Can you help me with something?"

"Sure" She says sincerely.

"I need to get Peeta something and your better at this kind of stuff.."

"He likes to paint right?" she asks.

"He loves it" I respond proudly.

"Well go get him some paint, he did mention a couple weeks he needed some more"

"That is true…but I have no money to buy paint" I admit.

Prim thinks for a moment then heads down the hall to our room. She returns back with her hand in a fist.

"I have a few coins that I've been saving these for a while, but maybe we can buy him one color?"

I grab Prim up in a huge hug. "Thank you"

"No problem." she smiles.

* * *

><p>Prim and I hand and hand head down to where all the merchant kids live. We avoid the Mellark's bakery at all costs in fear Peeta will see one of us. We finally make it to a supplies store towards about a mile away from the Mellark's bakery.<p>

"Well I think this is the place." Prim finally says.

We walk in and head towards a section marked "PAINT".

I search high and low for the perfect color and I finally find it.

"It's the sunset." I say.

"Huh?" Prim asks.

"His favorite color is the sunset." I say reminiscing on the night he told me.

* * *

><p><em>It was summer time. We were taking one of our walks like we normally did when the sun started setting.<em>

"_Hey why'd you stop?" I ask_

"_The sunset" He says mesmerized._

"_What about it?" I sort of laugh._

"_It's beautiful"_

"_Yes I know" I say squeezing his hand._

"_You wanna know something special about the sunset?"_

_I look up at him expecting him to finish._

"_It's the perfect mixture of pink, orange, and yellow. It's a sign of hope for a new tomorrow and the perfect way to end your day, especially with someone you love."_

_I smile and we share a kiss as the sun sets around us._

* * *

><p>I smile at the thought of the memory and am brought back by Prim pulling on my sleeve.<p>

"Katniss let's go before Peeta catches us here."

I nod and we go to the counter to pay.

"Could you wrap this for me?" I ask quietly.

The merchant man eyes me then looks down at Prim. She gives her sweetest smile and he smiles back. People really love Prim.

He puts the gift into a shimmering bag and places some really thin paper inside, which I assume is what Peeta mentioned to me was tissue paper.

I thank the man and head out with Prim. When we walk by the Mellark bakery I feel something is wrong. I hand Prim the gift and tell her to head home.

She nods and I wait till she's a fair distance away before proceeding to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV:<strong>

I trudge through the snow and walk up to my front door and head inside. Since it's Saturday, we don't open for a few hours, so I don't expect anyone to be awake.

"Where have you been!" I hear someone yell at me.

Startled, I look up and right near my face is my mother.

"Umm I was just taking a walk mother I swear!" I say shaking.

"Don't you lie to me Peeta Mellark!"

"I'm n…"

"Peeta, your brother's told me everything! Why were you with HER? She's from THE SEAM!"

"So! Why does it even matter?" I yell back.

"Did you just raise your voice at me?" She scowls.

My eyes fill with terror and in the blink of an eye I'm against the wall.

"Mother please don't do this…" My eyes fill with tears.

She gets really close to my face. "Have. You. Been. Feeding. Her."

I slowly nod my head. "But she's not like that!"

With that I get a blow to my arm. I wince in pain.

Then the unthinkable happens. Katniss walks through my front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV:<strong>

The sight that I have stumbled upon makes me gasp. My hands cover my mouth and my eyes widen with fear. Peeta's mother has him pinned against the wall and I have this rotten feeling it's about me.

"Oh look what we have here.." Peeta's mother snarls releasing Peeta from the wall.

"Sweetheart please, you have to go." He pleads.

I shoot him a panicked look. _Does he realize what he just said?_

Peeta's mother whips back around toward Peeta.

"You're dating HER?" She screams.

Before Peeta can answer, I answer for him. "Yes, yes, we are and may I ask why do you hate me so much?" I yell at her.

With every word she says, she takes a step toward me. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me you dirty seam child who keeps mooching off my son!"

I'm at a loss for words, but Peeta never fails to fill in the blanks.

"Mother don't take it out on her! Take it out on me!" He pleads.

"Peeta, I forbid you of seeing this girl ever again and if I catch or hear about you two being together I will make sure you will never see her again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV:<strong>

"Can I at least walk her home?" I ask quietly.

She looks from me to Katniss, then back to me.

"Fine, but you're working all of the shifts tomorrow and you better wash your hands before touching anything in this house." She spits.

"Okay" I nod.

I walk out the door and Katniss, follows and she's clearly shaken.

"Come here" I say opening my arms up.

She walks into them and falls apart.

"Shhh please don't cry, I'm so sorry you had to see that." I whisper into her ear and smooth her hair.

She just whimpers and it breaks my heart.

We stay like that until her crying stops. I pull away slightly and wipe the stray tears from her face and kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry."

She just shakes her head.

"Lemme take you home." I say slipping an arm around her.

She leans into me and we trudge our way through the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit ooc for Katniss to be crying like that, but wouldn't anyone feel like crying after something like that? Well I'm trying to decide whether or not I want her to give him the present when they get to her house or should Peeta sneak out? I'm not sure.<strong>


	3. The Gift & Gale

**Katniss POV:**

We finally arrive in front of my house. It's about 10 degrees colder and my face and hands feel numb.

Peeta senses that I'm cold and puts his arms around me once again.

"It's okay" He hums in my ear.

I just nod and the next thing I know, I hear footsteps.

I look up and see.."Gale?" I say sniffling.

"What'd you do to her?" I hear Gale yell, taking angry steps toward Peeta.

I guess my swollen face and puffy eyes gave it away.

"Nothing, Gale. It was a misunderstanding.." Peeta says calmly.

"What "misunderstanding" was so bad that you had to make her cry?"

"Gale, Please, not now." Peeta tries to calmly say.

I bury my face into Peeta's chest trying to disappear.

"You really have out done yourself this time Mellark." Gale says chuckling and clapping.

"Gale not in front of her. We can discuss this later, just not now."

"Whatever" Gale says rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious. Just let me get her inside, then we can talk."

"fine."

Peeta takes me inside the doors. Mom's asleep and Prim's out cause she's not here.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tonight." He says setting me down on my bed and kissing my head.

"No wait!" I say reaching out for him.

"Yes?" He says raising an eyebrow.

I get up and grab the gift from my nightstand.

"I told you, I'd pay you back for what you did for me. I know it's not much, but I really do love you and I hope you know that. I understand if you change your mind for after what your mother said, but happy 6 months." I say looking down at my feet. A tear leaves a trail down my cheek and I hand him the gift, still concentrating on my feet.

I feel Peeta's hand wipe the tear from my face and I look up at him.

"Don't cry. You never have to owe me anything. You're enough for me always and nothing my mother can say will keep me away from you or make me love you any less."

I nod and smile a little.

He opens the gift and holds the small bottle of paint in his hand.

"Sunset." He says.

"It's your favorite."

"I know." He smiles.

I faintly smile back.

"I'll be back later. I promise." He says kissing my temple.

Before I can protest, he closes the door behind him.


End file.
